


A Wizards Tale

by Wolffi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cos' i'm from Finland babe!, Ecxept my headcanon, F/M, May be boring/weird/stupid, My First Fanfic, english is not my first language, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffi/pseuds/Wolffi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story how our favourite wizard lived through the beginning of the Third Age and beyond. With a certain elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The grey wanderer who we call Gandalf or Mithrandir, was just nearing Rivendell. He was going to visit the lord of Rivendell, Elrond.

Mithrandir had few weeks ago arrived in the Grey Havens with four other Istari. Cirdan had welcomed them well and he and the leader of Five Wizards (who is Saruman, if you didn't know) had talked a long time. After it, Saruman and the other Istari left, but Cirdan stilled him with a wave of a hand. 

"I am Círdan, the Lord of Lindon. I take we haven't met before." Said elf and bowed respectfully. The wizard bowed back and answered: "No, i don't think we haven't. But allow me to introduce myself, I am Gandalf or as yourkind says Mithrandir." Silverhaired elf haf nodded with a hint mischief in his old but sharp eyes. "I thought so. And if I remember correct you were also Ólorin." Mithrandir let out a small "ah" and slowly nodded.

How did the elf know? He was sure he didn't know him. Had someone else told Círdan his elder name? 

"I have a question also. Are you going to visit Elrond in Rivendell? Because if you are, I have a message you could bring to him." Círdan asked with a kind smile. 

"Of course I can. I was just going to tell about it." And so Círdan gave him a scrolled paper, which wizard had put into safe pocket near his waist. 

Now he just had to bring that message to lord Elrond in Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf meets old, good friend, two elfs and Lord Elrond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter. Not long, but at least updated soon. :)

Chapter 2

The ford of Bruinen flowed peacefully under wizards feet. The horse Círdan had borrowed to him followed with a good grace. Only thing to broke perfect silence was birds who were singing happily. 

"GAAAANDAALF!" A sudden shout come from the forest. Wizard startled, jumped and almost stumbled down the ground. 

"Radagast! How many times have I told you not to startle me like that? I am an old, vulnerable man, and could easily have a heart attack from such thing." Gandalf snapped out. 

But Radagast just grinned and scampered next to him. "I was just trying to find you." Brown told keeping innocent face. Grey rolled eyes and asked: "Well. Why my dear friend?"

Radagast looked at him mouth hanging open, trying to remember. "I was... I had to... oh dear Eru I don't remember!" He stammered out making Gandalf laugh kindly to him. "Well, maybe you would like to come with me to Rivendell?"

With that Brown looked up and grinned (again) "I could certainly do that!" 

****

When they neared the bridge that lead to Imladris, they saw two male elves with black hair riding towards them. Elves didn't recognize them at first, because it was already getting dark. They looked tired and sorrow was evident in their blue eyes. Then the elf riding in front suddenly raised his head and glared at wizards. Then he hissed to the other elf: "Elladan, look." 

"Who are you?" Asked Elladan "Are you going to Imladris?" Gandalf stepped forward and raised his hands "I am Mithrandir, one of Istari. I came behind the sea, from West." Elrohir looked surprised and asked: "Is our mother alright? Is Celebrían alright?" He asked furiously. 

Celebrían. That was name Gandalf remembered. Young elf woman had come to Valinor to heal from her poisoned wounds. "Yes. She is well and seemed happy. Finarfin and Eärwen take good care of her." Elladan sighed in relief and blames in his eyes seemed to calm down.

"But we must go now. Follow the road and you will find our home. Farewell. Orcs won't wait." With that, they stormed away.

****

It was late at evening when Brown and Grey arrived to Imladris. Lord Elrond was already waiting them near the bridge. He was dressed in blue and golden robes and silver diadem in his raven black hair. "Welcome to Imladris, Mithrandir and Aiwendil! My name is Elrond, but I assume you know it already. I have heard about Istari, but not seen them yet. There is five of you, if I am correct" said black haired noldo. Wizards nodded both in agreement. "But lets take that conversation to somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"

Now that was something they happily agree with.

****


	3. Chapter 3

"Sit down, please." Lord of Rivendell said. They were sitting in his room. It was a large. There were beautiful paintings all over the room. One of them described Morgoth and Fingolfin, the other told about Fingon and Sauron. 

He did not have time to look at more, because Elrond coughed. "I trust Círdan informed you the way here. No one has yet found Imladris without help." Radagast answered before Gandalf could even open his mouth: "Two friendly raven haired elves showed us the way." He spluttered out. "They looked sad and angry though." 

Elrond nodded "Elladan and Elrohir have always been devoted to their mother. Her capture wasn't easy step. They hunt orcs when they can, never resting." He then sighed deeply: "I understand them. If I wouldn't have people to protect, i'd do the same. But let's speak about something more...happy. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are coming here next week. She has something important to tell I think. They arrive here tomorrow. Any questions? No? Good night then." 

****

Next day Gandalf woke up in his room. He dressed and walked out. It was noisy outside. The Lothloríen elves had arrived. 

One of elves caught his eye. She was golden haired beauty with icy blue eyes riding with white horse. That must have to be lady Galadriel. 

Strange, he thought. She seemed somehow familiar. Like they had met before. 

Without realising, he had walked towards her. 

"May I help you my lady?" he asked softly, offering a hand to help her down from the horseback. 

She took it without hesitation, and was soon standing next to him. It was then when Gandalf realised she was slightly taller than him. "Thank you. I am lady Galadriel. And you...?" she asked with her low voice. 

Gandalf bowed deeply. "I am Mithrandir. The grey wanderer. I came from west to help the free people of Middle-Earth fight against every evil being that would rise. "

"Were you sent by Valar?" Lady asked, seemingly surprised.

Mithrandir nodded. 

"I should bow to you then." She said, but the wizard stilled her movements gently: "No, you don't have to. I am just a old man without his full power. "

"Are you a Maia then?" Mithrandir froze. Did the elf see through his fake form of an old man?

"Does it matter?"

"Are you avoiding the subject?"

"Do you mind if I do?"

"Maybe."

Her deep blue eyes were staring his intensely. Or maybe not. Her voice rang through wizard's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my very first fanfic and it will not be perfect. Also English isn't my first language. ;)


End file.
